


30 Days (And 29 Long Nights)

by elenajames



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cock Cages, F/M, Face-Sitting, No nut november, Pegging, Prostate Milking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Claude puts the team in chastity for the month .... but a month is a long time to go without. And prostate milking isn'ttechnicallyan orgasm - right?





	30 Days (And 29 Long Nights)

Shayne lets out an impatient huff, hips rocking into the sheets even though the friction isn’t going to do him much good. Giving his ass a sharp swat, Gina keeps fiddling with the straps around her waist. It’s only when they’re good and snug that she climbs up on the bed between his legs, nudging them further apart to make room for herself. They make a good picture in the mirror she’d leaned up against the dresser on the other side of the room; the cock between her legs is stark against her pale skin, resting just between Shayne’s cheeks. She can’t see his face yet, but the curve of his back and his dark hair against the sheets is pleasing anyway. 

 

The plug helping to keep him open is warm and a little sticky as she grips the base. With a slow pull, Gina eases it from Shayne’s hole, watching the stretch and the tiny hint of gape it leaves before his body clenches. It’s easy to press her thumb there, the muscle giving beneath steady pressure. Shayne is warm and wet inside, and Gina only takes a couple of moments to slide more fingers into him to make sure he’s still stretched enough. 

 

Slicking her strapon with lube, Gina nudges the head of it against Shayne’s hole, not enough to penetrate but enough to make him feel the start of the stretch. Holding there, she waits until he tries to rock back, pulling away to hear him grumble. He whines when she gives his ass another swat, her own hand stinging but it’s worth it to see the perfectly pink outline of her own fingers against his skin. Taking the cock back in hand, Gina rubs it over his hole again, popping it in and dragging it out along his rim.

 

“Please?” he finally gasps, breaking under the tease and denial. 

 

“Good boy.” Bracing herself with one hand planted in the middle of his back, Gina guides the cockhead into him, pressing in slow and steady. She can feel him clench and waits him out, keeping the pressure even until his body gives and lets her slide all the way in. The groan that escapes him is long and low, vibrating up into her hand. 

 

Gina lets up, then, rubbing his back down to his hips. Shayne moves when she pulls him back, getting onto his hands and knees where he knows she likes him. She’s not quite able to see his cock, not with the shadows cast by their bodies, but that’s alright; she can see his face now, dark pink staining his cheeks and his eyes darting as he tries to look anywhere but at himself in the mirror. 

 

Using her grip on his hips, Gina sets up a rhythm, finding just the right position to keep the cock from slipping out of Shayne. He hangs his head and pants, taking her thrusts with soft grunts and moans. When he tries to drop back down to the bed, Gina yanks back on his hips, grinding in with firm, deep grinds until he pushes himself back up on his hands. 

 

“Be good, babe. You can take it.” Gina can feel her own wetness sticking to her thighs, and she slides a hand down between his. Fondling his cock, Gina lets the weight of the cage rest against her fingers. “You’ve got what, ten more days?” 

 

Shayne nods, eyes catching hers in the mirror for the briefest of moments. Pressing closer, Gina slows her thrusts to a grind again as she plays with his balls, working them gently and pressing her fingers up against his taint, feeling him jerk when she gets the pressure just right. 

 

“Please, I  _ can’t _ ,” Shayne finally chokes. His expression is begging when she looks in the mirror, face a wreck of blush and a faint trail of tears. Gina smiles at him fondly, giving his balls another gentle roll between her fingers. She gives his caged cock a final pet, fingertips tracing what little skin is left exposed before pulling away. Shayne all but faceplants into the bedding when Gina’s strapon slides out of him, fisting his hands in the sheets as his thighs tremble. His hole is open and wet and pink from getting fucked and she manages to snag her phone from the dresser to take a couple of pictures, making sure to capture his still-caged cock and the fading handprint still lingering on his ass. 

 

Shayne doesn’t really need more lube, but Gina adds a dab of it to her fingers anyway before sliding them back in him. All the trial and error it had taken to learn to find his prostate is worth it when she finds it easily, now, circling it with her fingers in quick, firm little strokes. Shayne’s hips move rhythmically, but she smiles to herself when come just dribbles from his caged cock, swinging ever so slightly between his thighs. It drips to the bed in an irregular stream, and she can hear his disappointed groan. Pressing a kiss to the curve of his ass, Gina keeps working him until the dribble ceases. 

 

It’s almost too easy to push Shayne over onto his back. He’s panting and sweaty, face and chest flushed; it’s a good look, one that she can never quite get enough of. 

 

“I hate this,” he bitches once he’s caught his breath, one hand carefully touching his caged dick. It’s wet and messy with his own come, some of it trapped in the plastic. She snaps a photo of that as well, sending it off to Claude with a couple of hearts as a thank you. “You and Claude are evil.” 

 

With a little laugh, Gina crawls up to straddle his chest. “Ten more days, remember?” 

 

“Yeah,” Shayne sighs. His hands cup her ass and guide her up so he can reach her. His want isn’t diminished by being milked at all, and Gina shudders, fisting a hand in his hair and rocking down against his mouth. 


End file.
